Naegi x Monokuma(sorta)
by VenomFlare23
Summary: I'm terrible with titles. Anyways Naegi wakes up in a classroom he doesn't recognize after being called to see Monokuma for an unexplained reason and after he finds out why will he be completely sane afterward? I suck at descriptions too.


Disclaimer - I do not own Daganronpa.

"Ughh wh...what happened?" Naegi Makoto muttered to himself as he flinched from the dull pain he had noticed running through his skull. He looked to see that his arms were restrained to the chair by tight metal cuffs, with his legs similarly so. "Keep calm," he told himself this was probably some sort of joke that the dumb bear that was Monokuma had thought up for him.

It wouldn't be too surprising either to Makoto either seeing as how the bear had been playing one prank after another on as the week had progressed. At first, they were harmless enough to ignore like the water balloon filled with icy water or maybe the occasional scare out of nowhere sort of things. After a while, however, they got more dangerous so to say like explosive cakes or surprise shocks from slightly amped joy buzzers.

So this was more on the tamer side of things at least, now with a sigh he decided to try and figure out just where in the hell he was. Turning his head from side to side he could at least see he was in a classroom, which really didn't help too much, besides the fact he didn't feel like he recognized the room's layout.

"This is getting me nowhere," he muttered to himself before realizing "wait a second the classrooms aren't soundproof so if I scream they could hear me."

That's when Naegi went to take a deep breath so he could cry out for help as loud as he could, though just as it was about to leave his mouth, a feminine voice commented to him with a chuckle " Pupupupu don't waste your breath Naegi."

The boy went wide-eyed as out of seemingly nowhere a girl appeared in the left side of the room, she smirked revealing a shark-toothed grin while telling him "This classroom is something special soundproofed like the dorms, no cameras like the bath and of course, only I know how to get in or out Pupupu."

As the girl did the Monokuma like laugh Naegi swallowed some spit in slight fear as he took in her features. She seemed to have long black hair with white highlights on the right side, and what looked like a black version of Junko's white bear pin sitting amongst the left side of her onyx colored hair that draped over her left eye. She seemed a hair taller than Makoto standing around 6ft -6ft 2in with a slim figure and modest bust size.

She wore a hoodie that was white on the right side and, black on the left with a hoodie with little bear ears on the top. Down to her legs she had on leggings with the same monochrome theme.

"Wh..who are you?" Naegi asked struggling against the metal cuffs once more while thinking "C..could this girl be the Mastermind?!"

The girl stopped her laughter walking forward before leaning over the desk that sat in front of Naegi's chair and bringing her soft, gentle fingers to caress just under his chin "Oh how cruel can you be to me Naegi we've talked so much," that caught the boy off guard because he never remembered interacting with her and, as he went to ask what she meant the girl followed up with "How could you not recognize your very own headmaster?!"

"Head...Headmaster?!" Naegi shouted in surprise while the girl gave a cat-like smile leaping back with the hair blocking moving to reveal her left eye. It was the same eye jagged eye that Monokuma had and, the girl then announced her name with vicious energy "That's right who else could I be than the one, the only Monokuma!"

She giggled to herself at Naegi's dumbfounded expression before going on to say "Now, I bet you wanna know how I got this wonderful bod huh?" there was a suggestive, alluring tone to her voice that made Makoto slightly nervous.

"S..so if what your saying is true," Neagi said with a look of hope in his eyes, that just made the Monokuma girl shiver in despairful ecstasy " then your the one behind this game then?! You're the mastermind behind Monokuma!"

The girl blinked at the proclamation that the boy had made and, she couldn't hold her reaction back "Pupupupupu...Hahahahaha! Oh, Naegi darling maybe you should have been the ultimate comedian because right now," she kicked the desk that was between them off to the side, it collided with the wall shattering as a red glow entered her left eye and continued "you are being a real riot."

she then came to be right in front of him leaning down and, whispering into his ear sensually " Now why don't you just forget about all that Mastermind and game stuff just focus on me for the moment hehe."

Naegi looked at the girl who was eyeing him like a piece of meat and gulped before saying with a stutter " O..okay."

The girl smiled at that the glow disappearing in her eye as she put her hand against his cheek "Good boy." she then continued with "So, with that little tidbit out of the way what do you want to know about me?"

"A..alright then wh..what's your name?" Neagi looked at how she stared at him silently before flinging her head back in a sigh before growling out lowly "I already told you I'm Mono friggen Kuma!"

She then took another moment of silence before grinning and giggling while bringing her hands to her mouth" On second thought no,pupupu...I'm not Monokuma no not anymore...Pupupu" She then told Naegi "You can call me...hmmmm," she got drawn into her thoughts about what her new name should be as Naegi once again struggled against his restraints.

"W..what's up with this girl?" he thought as he watched her one right blue eye suddenly gleam into him and she announced "Alright Naegi from now on your calling me Monomi Kumatori!" she put a hand to her chest in pride at the name.

With that over Monomi seemed to grin at his confusion"Still don't get what I'm going on about do you?" Naegi nervously nodded as he kept struggling against the chair. Monomi rolled her eyes before telling him "You're supposed to be the clever little boy, buut I guess I can throw you a bone since I like you hehe~"

"It's simple, to be honest, I am 100% the same Monokuma you've been dealing with since the beginning of the School Life of Mutual Killing, just with a new hot bod." Naegi couldn't contain himself anymore and finally asked "But weren't you being remote controlled?"

Monomi turned to her left letting her right eye look down at Makoto from a side view "Yeah my movements may have been, but honestly, do you really think a human could come up with such bearific lines?"

Neagi narrowed his eyes figuring this was where he was allowed to ask questions he kept the tempo asking" If that's the case then I'm guessing this was some part of a plan the mastermind cooked up?" Monomi scoffed before saying "Pft that little scamp no no no she couldn't even plan her way out of a game of mousetrap, let alone come up with what I've got in store for this body."

"Then how'd you get the body?" Naegi questioned to which Monomi replied with "Hehe now you're asking me about my body,?" she then hugged herself a flush of red coming over her face as she continued "You naughty boy Naegi, I mean I was going to give you the details anyways but if you're so forward I might choke up."

This made the boy roll his eyes trying to ignore the heat that raised in his cheeks from Monomi's words, though the boy quickly shook his head thinking "Wh..what's wrong with me? This is Monokuma in front of me, not some really hot girl I need to get it together."

Not noticing his slight discomfort Monomi continued talking losing her suggestive look and, taking on a more normal tone "But if you wanna know it's nothing too impressive, I built this body from pure scratch, well give or take." that made Naegi raise an eyebrow and she commented "I mean mechanically I did everything myself in fact, the only things that I didn't do on my own were the more "organic" bits."

"Organic bits?" Naegi echoed it out as a question and Monomi quivered one of her hands tugging at the hem of her hoodie as the other hugged her chest area. That got another blush to rise from Naegi as Monomi said: "Duh did you think I would use creepy fake skin or something to make this warm, huggable body of mine."

After once again shaking his head while doing his best to clear his thoughts of the strange girl in front of him, he asked "Wh..why did you bring me here then,? To tease me or something with your new body or something?"

Monomi giggled into her hand before her left eye beamed red as she went over to Naegi, straddling him she grinned happily as she pushed herself against him with a hug as he uncomfortably shifted and shrank back into the chair. She then whispered into his ear "Oh it's just a simple favor Makoto."

She gave a small lick to his ear that got a small gasp and a shiver out of him, she continued to nip at his ear with her tongue before she ran her tongue down to his neck "Are you sensitive here,?" she mumbled through her licks before delivering a small bite to his neck, her sharp teeth piercing his nape like needles.

"O...Ouch stop," He hissed out as he closed an eye reflexively in pain, the stinging not going away as she licked the wound. "Wh...why are you doing this?" Neagi scowled out surprising Monomi who had never fathomed that being under her touch could have caused such a delicious reaction from the boy.

She brought her face level with his her blue and red eyes gleaming into his slightly frightened hazel ones. She felt him squirm under her with each movement and, with a predatory grin she whispered "I love seeing you in despair," suddenly she pressed her lips against his making him wide-eyed before he quickly turned his head in defiance, though that got a growl out of Monomi that became louder as he complained "Wh..what's wrong with you, th..that was my first kiss y..you..you damn bear!?"

Before he could continue he screamed in pain as he looked down to see that the fingers of Monomi's right hand had become a sharp claw, that had been buried into his side. Monomi then barked out with her left eye gleaming red dangerously "You moron who in the hell gave you permission to do anything with those lips besides pleasing me,"

Naegi gritted his teeth in agony feeling the claw dig in deeper with her growling "Answer me damn it," Finally, the boy gave in crying out "N..No one did!" He felt the claw leave his side and, he looked to see the bleeding wound, trying to contain tears as Monomi licked her claw clean in a suggestive manner an eye aiming at the Naegi.

"Now Makoto," she began a sweet tone in her voice as she brought her face inches from his "Don't you think you should give me something in apology like I don't know an "Adult's" kiss maybe?"

The boy shook noticing how her claw had come back to hovering over the side it originally cut into and, with a gulp he leaned in pressing his lips into Monomi's bloody ones. He wanted to barf from the metallic taste of his own blood stuck on the girl's lips, before he felt her left hand touch his jaw prying his mouth open and letting her deepen the kiss.

Naegi couldn't contain a slight groan and, a small shudder of pleasure as Monomi grinded herself against him as she pushed herself as close as she could while they kissed. she used her tounge to roll and play with his, as her left hand went to to rubbing his back exploring whever it could as her right claw sat on standby to retaliate if her Makoto decided to resist again.

Finally, after minutes of intense kissing she released him so he could breath, making him gasp for air as he shook in shock at what he had done. He had just made out with the monster that had made his friends kill each other, and was torturing him while doing it. The worst part was that something in the back of his mind didn't care and, was only focused on the fact that he was getting to be with a girl to some capacity.

Shaking his head once more the boy muttered out small tears dripping out of his eyes, "St..stop it pl..please." Monomi giggled for a moment before it turned into pure laughter, slipping off of him and, going for the top of his jeans with both hand and claw.

Monomi pushed her head against his crotch area purring out"We've only just begun the test run darling," she said that last word with an obsessively loving tone and told him "We still have to make sure the reproductive organs work don't we hehehe?" Naegi's shaking stopped sweat running down his forehead, he'd rather be executed than that.

( A day later)

The softness of his bed that was the first thing that Naegi felt as he lunged up from sleep, he turned his head quickly looking to see that he was in fact in his dorm room. Letting out gasps of relief he went to touch his right side with his left hand "Agh," he moved his hand back as if it were burned at the searing pain he felt from touching his side.

He turned looked down to see that not just was his right side bandaged but, multiple places were like that. Launching up he rushed to the mirror in horror to see the hickey that Monomi had given him remained, now more of a fresh bruise and then finally the announcement to tell that a new day was starting came on...except it was slightly different.

Instead of the bear, they were all used to what was displayed on screen was none other than Monomi who happily announced "Rise and shine boys and girls it's the dawn of a new day in this school for I Monomi Kumatori shall be taking over the role of headmaster!" there was a generic cheer track that played before she continued with something that made Naegi shiver in fear "Oh by the way Makoto it looks like I will need some "optimization fluid" for some of my internals I'll be by tonight hehe~" She winked at the screen before it closed off.

End Author's note - I know that Monomi is the name that Monokuma gives the rabbit in Good-bye despair, I just couldn't think of anything good. I also can not explain what in the hell made me want to write this, it just sorta happened I guess and I hope you enjoyed it? (I'm not sure if I enjoyed writing this tbh)

Please review, flame(constructively) and comment to let me know how you liked this uh unique first(for me) one-shot of the Danganronpa series.


End file.
